


i found peace in your violence

by 950209



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ANYWAYS IT'S JUST A FUCKED UP SHIT I THOUGHT AWHILE AGO, How Do I Tag, I DON'T REALLY GO TO DETAILS BECAUSE THIS IS JUST A SHORT DRABBLE, I Don't Even Know, IT'S HANNIBAL INSPIRED SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU EXPECT, M/M, hahahha, this was impromptu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/950209
Summary: Jaehyun loved pretty things. Jaehyun loved that Taeyong was pretty.





	i found peace in your violence

Jaehyun had always been attracted to pretty things; ever since he was little he only does accept pretty things and he found the joy in breaking them slowly. He loved the way those pretty things of his losing their colors and life, it was thrilling to find how he had power over those things. Jaehyun always get what he wanted, how? He would do any means to get it and he was serious about it.

That was when he laid his eyes on the icy haired boy in the formal party. His name was Lee Taeyong, the pediatrician was probably one of the most beautiful person god ever created and Jaehyun was star struck. The beauty enthralled him; his feet had led their way towards the boy.

Taeyong was beautiful in so many ways, even the way the boy talked had captured Jaehyun’s heart, he was quiet and timid but every word slipped out of his pretty lips sounded melodious.

“Will it be rude of me to ask you to go for a dinner with me?” Jaehyun questioned, voice sultry and his dimpled smile never failed to swoon anyone. Boy, Taeyong was swooned.

 

“So what do you do, Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked, fingers tapping against the table as he looked up to find Jaehyun bringing a plate of food, his eyes twinkled at that.

Jaehyun smiled and once again, Taeyong was charmed by it.

Jaehyun set the plate down before bringing himself to his own seat with his own food and he was amused at how Taeyong kept on shifting in his seat out of excitement while eyeing on the plate of food.

“I’m a lawyer from Seo’s Law Firm and an occasional home cook.” He grinned, once again showing his charming dimples, watching Taeyong slowly eating his food and face contorted into something like a pure joy.

“I can see that, you’re such a great cook, this meat is one of the best I ever tasted!” Taeyong exclaimed.

“Of course, I only use the _best_ quality.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

Taeyong was beautiful in bed as well, under Jaehyun precisely. Jaehyun had pinned the boy down while the other had his finger scratching the lawyer’s back as he was fucked into oblivion.

Jaehyun lived for Taeyong’s moans and the way they rang to his ears was the most blissful thing ever.

Taeyong was beautiful.

 

“Jaehyun, you’re cold!” Taeyong yelped, face scrunched as he laugh when Jaehyun pressed his hands against the other’s sides.

They curled up on the sofa with Taeyong sitting on top of Jaehyun’s lap while watching the news on TV. It wasn’t like they were paying attention anyways; Taeyong loved the way Jaehyun’s lips felt against him more than anything.

_“Please be careful when you are walking home, bring someone with you. The reaper is still on the loose. Everyone be aware of your surrounding.”_

“That’s scary.” Taeyong quirked and Jaehyun hummed, biting down the doctor’s lip that drawn a moan from the little action.

 

Jaehyun didn’t like when others’ hands touched his pretty things, his eyes was lit with fire and his blood boiled. The lawyer clenched his fist when he saw the way that tall doctor had his hand on top of Taeyong’s head, both were laughing over something that Jaehyun didn’t want to know.

Jaehyun left.

 

It happened in a blur, Taeyong was walking home when his head was struck by something and everything turned black.

The next time he opened his eyes, his hands and legs were strained, his mouth was taped to prevent himself from making any kind of noises.

“Finally you’re awake, pretty one.”

Taeyong had screamed, trashed, and cried like he never did in his life.

 

_“It was confirmed that the body found in the side road of Sam-ildaero, Jongno-gu three days ago belonged to Guk-il Hospital doctor, Lee Taeyong. The victim was reported to be missing since two weeks ago and it was confirmed by the police that this was the third victim of the reaper.”_

_“Just like the previous victims, both arms and legs were bound and surgical cut across the chest was present. It was known that the victim was asphyxiated to death before the cut was made and just like the others, few internal organs were missing as well, most probably were sold in the black market.”_

_“Please be careful when you are walking home, bring someone with you. The reaper is still on the loose. Everyone be aware of your surrounding. This is BJC News.”_

“Wow- that serial killer is really something.” Sicheng mused, taking a bite of his food.

“Mhmm.” Jaehyun hummed, a smile adorned his face. “How’s the food, baby?” he asked the Chinese boy.

“The best.” Sicheng grinned.

_“Of course, I only use the best quality.”_

Jaehyun had always been attracted to pretty things; he threw them away when they weren’t attractive anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA there are a lot of implied things so i'll leave y'all to figure it out by yourselves. anyways i hope you enjoyed! if not scarred but it wasn't that bad okno ily


End file.
